The Targaryen Dynasty
by aderno 159 kai
Summary: Wu Zetian, the Empress of China was reborn into the world of Westeros, as Daenaerys Targaryen. In this game of power, betrayal, and war, the Empress will change the world of Westeros forever, will she bring a new age, or ruin?
1. The Birth of the Eastern Dragon

**Chapter 1: The Birth of the Eastern Dragon**

_"In my previous life, i was Empress of all China! I have stained my hands the blood of my enemies, enemies in court and in war! I have bought peace and prosperity throughout the Empire, i have lifted the heavy burden of the peasants, and gave hope to those who have nothing! And if the Heavens decreed that i should live again to rule this World, then by Heavens decree, i shall!"_

**-Personal Journal of Empress Daenarys Starborn (Formerly Empress Wu Zetian/Wu Huo, ****Huangdi of the Tang, Founder of the Zhou Dynasty) of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, Slayer of Thousands, The Avatar of R'hllor, Goddess of War, the Mother of Dragons, the Khalessi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains, The First Targaryen Empress.**

* * *

In the dead of night, the Queen Rhaella Targaryen struggled to push,

"Almost there, your majesty!"

The queen screamed, as she began to push all that she had.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She screamed as she pushed.

Then in a moment, the stars, clear and still began to behave in a strange manner.

In the Island of Dragonstone, the people there were going about their business.

However, many felt tense when they heard about the death of Prince Rhaegar, at the hands of the Usurper Robert Baratheon.

Many had mourned the death of the Prince, but now that feeling of sadness now shifted to anger and anxiousness, for the death of Prince Rhaegar the people are concerned that Robert would target Dragonstone next.

And it didn't help that the Lannister Forces had just sacked King's Landing and much to the horror, shock, anger, and disgust of the many people in Dragonstone, The King was assassinated at the hands of his Kingsguard Jaime Lannister, and that Ser Gregor Clegane had explicitly butchered Elia Martel, Rhaegar's wife, and her two children Aegon and Rhaenys.

This act of betrayal of the Lannisters, and the brutal slaughter of Rhaegar's family had made the people of Dragonstone anxious for the safety of Rhaella and her children, one of which is now on the way.

But on this night, the night of which the child will be born, all of Dragonstone began to witness something incredible.

One boy, from the streets had just looked up and saw a star, one of the multitudes from the clear night sky.

However, this star began to move, in a fast pace, then another star began to follow suit, and another, and another...

Until an army of stars began to move, like a hail of arrows.

All of these stars began to move towards the direction of Dragonstone, and the people were fearful, scared, and curious.

And as the comets drew nearer and nearer, at the bed chambers of Rhaella and her nursemaid.

"I can see the head, Your Majesty! Almost there!!" The nursemaid's words encouraged Rhaella to push on, as she's almost tired and sleepy.

'One Last Push' she thought faintly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

And as Rhaella screams, her bedchamber window, left open for air to come through, and the night sky visible began to glow bright.

The comets had finally arrived, and as the comets began to pass by Dragonstone, one comet had literally flown past by Rhaella's tower.

The comet's bright light had shone briefly the entire room, and as the comet finally passed by the tower and the room finally receeded it's light, a baby's cry was heard in the room.

Then as all was quiet, except the cries of the baby, the nursemaid had in her hands, a child wrapped in linen, lulling the baby to sleep.

"Congratulations My Queen, It's a Girl"

"Let, Let me see her" Rhaella whispered, and as the maid gave her the baby, she smiled weakly and in tears.

"My Dany, My sweet little Daenaerys Starborn, for you are born when the stars shone upon your birth" She cooed.

"That's a fine name you gave her, Your Majesty" The maid commented.

And just as that, the entire court and island celebrated, for the birth of Daenaerys.

But a few people, such as the Followers of R'hllor, viewed the Comet Shower as a sign, but unfortunately this Celestial event can't be explained by the Priests, and many worry that this is a bad omen, and that the comet shower and the birth of Daenaerys happening at the same time was no coincedence.

Many followers of the Light were fearful of what this may entail, and they were fearful of the child for this sign of the comets might centre around the princess' future.

_At the Palace..._As the people celebrated the birth of Princess Daenarys, The Queen Rhaella was asleep in her chambers, exhausted from the labor, and laid beside her sleeping daughter.

She tried to sleep, but when she does she began to see visions in her sleep...

_She saw a throne, but not like the Iron Throne, this throne was literally in Gold, and it's decoration was quite sophisticated and intricate.__With strange animals, and symbols adorn the golden throne.__The throne room was colored in red and gold, the curtains red with golden linings, the pillars red with golden moldings._

A_nd between the throne, two golden lion statues sit between, each lion holding a green-like orb in their hands._

_Then, Rhaella found herself standing in front of the Golden throne, the throne now had a occupant._

_The one seating there was a woman, who wore a flowing red robe decorated with flower symbols on it and it's long flowing sleeves that almost reached the ground, a sash colored in gold and purple, her chest half exposed but covering her cleavange, and her makeup her face is covered in white powder, and her eyelashes colored pink, her hair adorned with a golden headress._

_Rhaella was curious who this woman is, but she then heard the beat of large drums behind her._

_The Targaryen Queen turned around and saw hundreds of men, all dressed in robes, the robed men wore strange hats had ears pointing sideways, and the men wore red, blue, purple, and white._

_T__hese men formed in a group according to colour, and they bowed before the Woman in the throne._

_Then, one of the robed men, an old man wearing red robes stepped forward, he joined his hands together, open hand holding his closed fist, and bowed, he then said a language that Rhaella never understood._

_"萬歲的皇后武侯！願天地向她微笑！！！"__"冰雹！冰雹！冰雹！"_

_Rhaella heard the distant sounds of chants behind the robed men._

_She never understood what was being said, for the language is strange and alien to her.__Then the image faded and then she found herself in a throne room, in a throne room she recognized__'_

_King's Landing' Rhaella thought, as she knew she stood in front of the Iron Throne._

_Or where it used to be the Iron Throne, because the Throne is no longer there.__It was replaced with a golden throne, similar to what she saw in her first vision._

_And the throne room she noticed is now coloured Blue and Gold._

_But when she looked up, she was shocked to see a silver haired woman sitting upon the Golden Throne, but Rhaella knew who exactly this woman is._

_"My, my daughter" The Queen of Westeros chocked, shocked to see her daughter, all grown up.__Daenaerys Starborn Targaryen, sits on her throne, ruler of Westeros._

_'Is this the future?' Rhaella wondered, why is she seeing these visions.__But what surprises Rhaella was that her daughter wore the exact same robe/outfit the woman from the first vision was wearing, only difference is that her daughter's robes were coloured torqoiuse blue and silver, with a black and silver sash instead of red and gold._ _And that her daughter wore the King's crown instead of the golden headress, and that she wore similar makeup._

_Rhaella then looked back and saw a battation of armed knights, all carrying banners of each houses.__Stark, Tully, Lannister, Martell, Tyrell, Baratheon, Greyjoy, and many Vassal Houses have gathered here, and others such as the Dothraki, and Bravossi._

_Then the Lannister group's leader, an imp stepped forward, in front of Daenaerys' throne and bowed with one knee.__"All Hail Empress Targaryen!! May long she reign!!"_

_"Hail! Hail! Hail!"_

_The same scene happened like the first one, but what struck Rhaella is how her daughter seemed to share the same aura as the red-robed woman from earlier, but also how she composed herself like her, and how deeply alike they were in spirit._

_Then, Rhaella found herself in darkness, with Daenaerys staring at the Mirror, looking at her reflection__But when Rhaella saw Daenaerys' reflection, she did not see Daenaerys' mirror image, but she sees the Red-robed woman in Daenaerys reflection.__"_

_願天地的意志引導我，眾神將我送到這裡統治這片土地，然後願眾神引導我進入這個冒險" Daenaerys said in that strange language, then Rhaella saw her daughter glowing in a strange light, and was levitating high in the air._

_And to the horror of Rhaella, she saw two Dragons, not like the dragons that Aegon the Conqueror rode like Balerion. These Were serpentine in shape and body, and that they have long snots, whiskers, and give off an aura of intelligence, strength, and commanding attention._

_The two dragons began to circle around Daenaerys and the Dragons then stood up high and looked down on Daenaerys._

_"武則天，你向諸神發誓嗎？完成您面前的任務？" One of the Dragons spoke to her._

_"是的，天龍" Daenarys replied, bowing her head down._

_Then the two Dragons opened their mouths and released two fire tornadoes into Daenarys, setting the girl on fire.__'NOOO!!!' Rhaella screamed, in horror seeing her daughter being burned alive, but then stopped when she saw her unburnt._

_Her skin still smooth, her face still beautiful, and yet the fire never touched her, rather the girl had touched the flames and the flames parted for her._

_Then Daenarys stepped out and looked at Rhaella, she looked at her with power and wisdom, and a commanding aura._

_"Rhaella, if you are seeing this, then know that she will rule this world and as such, what you see now will happen, but alas you will not live to see it"_

_Daenarys said__Then Rhaella realized that she's not her daughter__"Who are you!!?"_

_The Queen demanded__"Who am I is of no importance, Wife of Aerys II, what is of importance is the future of Westeros, and the destiny that your daughter has been given" Not-Daenarys replied, "The reason why your daughter is given this burden is that this land will experience a danger not seen since the Long Night"_

_Then the Doppleganger, with a swipe of her hand, she send Rhaella to another vision, here Rhaella is now in a place filled with snow, and blizzard._

_Rhaella can even feel the biting cold of the blizzard even though it's just a dream._

_'This is the Lands of Always Winter' Rhaella thought._

_'Correct, but look' The Daenarys twin then pointed Rhaella in the direction of the snow.__In the middle of the snowy desert, Rhaella could see Daenarys, fully armoured, with a sword in one hand (Chinese Changdao), but Rhaella could see that Daenarys is kneeling down in exhaustion and injured._

_Daenarys, struggled to get up, her bloodied face and her wound, a cut at her right leg made it diffuclt for her to get up.__Then Rhaella looked ahead and saw what would be a nightmare come true._

_She saw an army of demons, white skinned, pale, their eyes glow cold blue, and rhey wield crystal swords.__'The Others' The Queen looked on in horror as she saw the daughter getting surrounded by White Walkers, the clone nodded._

_"Give up Targaryen ,and accept your fate" One of the White Walkers called out to the wounded princess._

_"Screw you!! I'd rather have my body destroyed than turn myself into a Walker monster!!" She growled in defiance.__Then the Demons that encircled her, began to converge to her._

_Then the scene fades to black.__''Daenarys will play a crucial part in Westeros, and my Lord, Long Wang, wanted to see that through" The clone explained to Rhaella, "He considered this help as a favour owed to The Seven, and that R'hllor had owed a favour to him"_

Then Rhaella woke up from her slumber, she was sweating for a bit.

'What the Seven is that!?' She tells herself, then she looked at Daenarys.

'Is that dream telling me that-' The Queen let that train of thought drift inside her head.

She knew that dream of hers was something that could happen in the future, and if it's going to happen:

The White Walkers,

If _they _will come, then Westeros will be in danger, and that somehow her daughter will be in the center of all this.

Rhaella, seeing her baby sleeping peacefully, began to contemate what the Clone had said.

Rhaella, knew that dreams are not to be taken lightly.

So, from her bed she kissed her daughter in the fore head and she went back to bed.

But Rhaella could only think of the quote from the Starks.

'Winter is Coming'

**END...**

**There will be some Fantasy elements from Dynasty Warriors, and chinese elements applied here.**


	2. A Good Start

**Chapter 2: ****A Good Start**

_"The first years, living in this City called Braavos or 布拉沃斯, was perhaps the hardest. This was the first time i've experienced such hardship, the life of a peasant was different to a life of a consort._

_In the Imperial Court, the only thing that i would worry about is the other Consorts, Eunuchs, and Officials trying to one up me or kill me, with poisoned daggers or honeyed words laced with poisonous lies._

_But in this case, there are numerous and more dangerous things to worry about: Thieves, Slavers, Pickpocketers, Bounty Hunters, Murderers, Con-men, and this world's supernatural. If this was the life of the lower class: the poor, the sickly, the unforunate, then my respect is hightened._

_No one should live like wretched flies from the pig sty, it was one thing to see these poor people living with such wretched hardship, but it's totally different when you are one of the wretched poor, being born as a street urchin is different from my former life, i was born to a fairly wealthy family, with connections to the Imperial Family, but here despite being the daughter of a Ruler of Westeros, that name no longer holds meaning here._

_If my years here in Braavos had taught me anything, is that you must earn and work with sweat, tears and blood to get into the top._

_And if i was to rule all of the Seven Kingdoms and beyond, then i must claw my way into society and learn as much as i can from the lower class, and use these skills and experience to make my way to the throne, one way or the other..._

_I have lived my life lavishly as an Imperial Consort and then Empress, Now my life will become one of nothing, to that of something, and that something will be my right to rule"_

**_–The Personal Journal of Daenerys Starborn, Page 143_, _Entry 217._**

_"In all my years, I have never seen a woman like Daenerys Targaryen._

_I would assume she's a naïve child who knew nothing of leading a battle herself or wielding a sword and knowing how to use it. But i was wrong, she possessed such skill with the two handed sword she wields, Huánghòu zhī guāng, she calls it with a strange language she only knows, her skills were on par with Ser Barristan, but her real weapon is her mind, she had a great knowledge of battle tactics like any skilled General but what scares me about her intellect was her ruthlessness, like her ways in dispatching and executing her enemies reminded me of father_

_No, her ruthlessness make the Lion of Casterly Rock, and the Mad King look like children, she would have her enemies' limbs torn off with four chariots with horses tied to their limbs, have their eyes gouged out and their cocks ripped off with them suspended in mid-air and their cocks tied to a weight hung ten feet high, and many other ways that would make me lose my drink and piss my pants, just to send a message. Despite her ways of showing her enemies a message is gruseome, she's also strict, and compassionate towards her people like a mother to her children, Like i said she's a woman unlike i've ever seen"_

**-Head Imperial Advisor, Tyrion Lannister**

* * *

**In the Free City of Braavos...**

**Dany/Wu Zetian POV**

I looked out from my window, feeling lightheaded as i woke up from my bed, the first rays of sunshine flashes to my face.

From the window i see the lemon tree, which i loved seeing it every day, helps me contemplate things.

But, i know this moment would not last.

I vaguely remember my time on Dragonstone, my mother's face, and the lands of my birth.

But I do remember who I was before.

My name is Wu Zetian, Huanghou of the Tang.

My memories of my previous life, were still fresh in my mind. My childhood days in the Wu Household were mostly indoors and ordering servants to do their work or be punished by my mother, who came from the powerful Yang Family.

I pretty much have everything in my previous life: Wealth, Power, and Prestige. I became the Head of the Emperor's harem, gained the heart of Emperor Taizong and his son Gaozong, and when Gaozong was ill, i took the mantle and controlled all of China.

Now, despite being the daughter of a King, which is perhaps the equivalent title of an Emperor, a Mad King, but nonetheless a King, i practically had nothing.

Nothing, for our wealth had been sold for a few of life's comforts, or stolen by bandits.

One instance is when we had to sell my mother's crown, which is to my immense shame and disgust.

But what's more vexing, is that my _brother_, Viserys, is acting more and more of an idiot! And a total disgrace to the Targaryen family.

However, i finally know why, that famed Targaryen Madness. Apparently, this mental ailment is a hereditary disease in my bloodline and that is what made my late father go inherently mad, i would just hope that i don't inherit this madness.

But it appears that Viserys, had already manifested it, and would use me as his object of releasing his erratic anger and insane rage, which is quite painful.

But thank Buddha, that someone loyal to my family, a _Youxia _by the name of Willem Darry, or Wēilián·dá lǐ had shielded me from my brother's outbursts.

However, Willem is now old and dying, and can barely walk even with his cane, and i knew that if he dies, we would have nowhere else to go, and that we will be driven out.

However, i didn't spend my time in Braavos doing nothing, I've been spending my time in this city's building where they stored all sorts of known knowledge of the known world, they called this building a _Library_.

Here, i have gathered all knowledge of history, religon, medicine, laws, military, and literature. And all of what i read was impressive, as this world had similarities to China, yet different.

Here, i've been preparing myself for if the time comes when i offer myself to a powerful Lord, i will consolidate power and change the order from within.

And i've already found a suitable candidate to offer myself to: The Dothraki.

These tribes of Barbaric Horsemen, were alikened to that of the Xiongnu Tribes from beyond the Great Wall, and because they have the most number of men and one of the most powerful tribes, they are a suitable choice.

And though the thought to offering my body to a barbaric tribal Khal, sends shivers down my spine with revulson and disgust, but i realized that in this world, one has to do it or lose that chance forever.

So i mentally prepared myself when that day comes.

"Milady" A voice from the door, now opened i turned around and saw one of Darry's servants standing there.

"Ser Darry wants to see you in his bedchambers"

I knew this day would come, Darry's life is close to fading, i can feel it.

"Very well, i shall see him right now" I replied, then i paused and said to the servant, "Did he call for my brother as well?"

"No Milady, he only called for you"

Good.

**End of POV, Back to normal POV**

In the bedchambers of the old and weary knight, Ser Willem Darry had been bedridden and could no longer walk.

But Willem had still that look of fire in his eyes, when he was still a knight.

He barked orders to his servants like a General, and maintained a sense of Honor.

But he's dying and he wanted to talk to someone for one last time before he goes.

"Ah Milady, there you are" He greeted weakly.

"You've asked for me Ser Darry?"

"Oh come on now, you can call me Willem when we're alone" He jokingly scolded the girl.

She chuckled, "Very well then Willem"

"Milady" He paused, then with a weary sigh he spoke.

"I don't have much time, but i want to talk to you about something, something important and it's related to your future, and when i'm gone, you'll be on your own, and you have the right to claim the Iron Throne"

"Me? But what about Viserys?" Daenerys questioned him, but in her mind she knew the answer.

"Viserys sadly" Darry sighed, "could never be King of the Seven Kingdoms, for i have seen something that make his claim to the Iron throne, no longer possible"

"What do you mean, no longer?" She asked

Then Darry ordered a servant to bring a hot iron from the furnace and bring it to him.

Then Darry held the red hot iron in his hands shakily and said.

"Milady, please touch the red hot metal with your hands"

The silver haired girl was shocked, "But the Iron will burn my hand!"

"Just trust me milady, i only wish for you to do this to see why i said Viserys no longer has the claim to the throne" Willem insisted.

Dany hesistated, but then proceeds to bring her left hand and then, holds the red hot iron in her hands.

Daenerys expected her arm to suffer from hideous and scalding burns, but to her shock and fascination, she didn't feel no burning sensation or burns.

She sees her hand completely fine, with no burns or felt no pain, just a warm sensation.

"But how!?-"

"A True Dragon, A Targaryen, is immune to fire, as the Dragons were. All Targaryen Kings have this immunity to fire, and were considered a true Targaryen, Viserys sadly though he's a Targaryen, didn't have that immunity, i have seen him held a burning coal once and his hands were blistered from the burns, this was a sign that Viserys is unfit to rule nor worthy, as he never had the blood of Dragons. This proves my theory was correct Your Majesty, you are the only one worthy to take the throne, not Viserys"

This revelation shocked Daenerys, the fact that Viserys no longer has claim of the Iron Throne, but also the revelation that she had the sole legit claim!

Here Dany smirked inwardly, she perhaps didn't need to kill her brother in order to claim the throne after all!

'You're lucky brother, because i don't have to poison you after all' She thought, for leaving with Viserys with nothing was good enough, with his claim to the Iron Throne gone and now hers, his words won't mean squat.

"Shame, he would have been a good ruler" she said with fake sadness and regret.

"I know Milady, but you are no doubt the worthy ruler of Westeros, but now I'm concerned what would happen if Viserys would find out that that he could no longer claim his 'birthright', which is why i called for you alone, I'm here to give you my last gift before i die"

The aged knight then called his servants to bring in a small chest, the servants complied and came in with a wooden chest with a lock.

"Here Milady, take this key and open what's inside, you'll find everything you need for your journey" He handed Dany a key from his pocket, Dany took it.

"Journey?"

"My time is now at an end Your Majesty, i wish to see the future Queen of Westeros leave with nothing but a sense of purpose and Destiny, and i wish to see you Milady for one last time. I know that when I'm gone, you'll be on your own, and i wish not to leave you with nothing but rags, in my chest is every gold dragon i've saved ocer the years, and a little something to help you on the way"

Daenerys then used the key to unlock the chest, and after she opened the chest she was surprised to see a chest filled with gold coins, and also a sharp long dagger made from Valyrian Steel with it's pommel having a three headed dragon figure, the symbol of the House of Targaryen.

"This Dagger once belonged to Aegon the Conqueror, as he Conquered the lands of Westeros with his Dragon Balerion and his sister-wives, _Zaldrīses Ondos _it was called, take care of it Your Majesty, for this dagger will save your life"

Dany nodded and admired the shining Valyrian Steel reflecting her image.

"Thank you, Ser Darry, for everything you've done for me, i wish that it wouldn't end like this" Dany grieved to the dying knight, whom she considered as the closest person she considered as a father.

"Don't weep for me My Queen, you are the Queen of Westeros, the true ruler! Not that bastard usurper Robert!! My deepest regrets was that i could never see you crowned as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, restoring the Targaryen line, and bringing peace to this troubled world, but with you here, i feel at peace, cause i know that you will rise up against your adversaries, real or imagined and be victorious, for that i say it was an honor to protect you, for i have fulfilled my vows to the last"

"And it was an Honor to have a protector like you Ser Darry, farewell and may the Seven bless you beyond this life and the next" She said, shedding a single tear on her right eye.

"Then i have fullfilled my duty, Strength and Honor My Queen, May my strength and all those loyal to you be with you" And as he draw his last breath.

Ser Willem Darry, Protector of the Last Targaryen, dies with honor and peace, knowing that he had fulfilled his vow to the True Queen of Westeros.

"May Buddha bless you in the next life" She whispered, giving her last respects.

Then, two servants, both female came into Darry's room and bowed before Daenerys.

The young girl was annoyed that some people dared disrespect the dead.

"You two!! How dare you come inside this room, can't you see that the Master of this House had just joined with the spirits of his ancestors!!" She yelled at the two female servants, who shrunk at the girl' voice.

"Apologies Mistress Daenerys!!" One of the Servants squeaked in fear, "We were ordered by Master Darry to present ourselves to you once he died, he told us before his death that we serve under you, Mistress Daenerys, we are under your eternal service!"

The Targaryen Princess was surprised that Ser Darry would not just leave her with just a substantial amount of Gold and a Weapon Heirloom, but also Servants as well. Daenerys smiled, knowing that Ser Darry still looked out for her even beyond death.

She then looked at her newly acquired servants, they were at least about her height, and were around her age (_i assume about 9 or 10? Let me know what's her age at this time_). One of the girl servants has a flat, round face, curly long hair, dusk-coloured skin, and Golden eyes.

The other however, was more surprising to her as she has the look and characteristics of an Imperial Chinese Woman

"Is that so? Very well, i will let this disrespect slide, but tell me: What are your names? where you came from? and what kind of skills you use?"

_'It would be better to know my future Imperial Servants, and if they have certain kinds of skills like combat prowess or gathering information, then they are an excellent addition to my plans for Conquest' _Daenerys thought.

"Mistress, This one's name is Missandei, i came from the island of Naath, and i can speak many languages, i can memorize every single word from a book, and for that i was trained to become a scribe by my Masters, but i also have a very good ear that i use to eavesdrop on other people's conversation from two rooms away" The dusk-skinned girl answered first.

"Mistress Daenerys, my name is Jun Qi, and i come from the Golden Empire of Yi Ti, my skills are sword-fighting, Archery, Hand to Hand Combat, Sneaking without drawing attention, and i know how to use musical instruments" The YiTish Girl answered second.

'Wait, Yi Ti!?' Daenerys was shocked when he heard the name of the land this girl came from.

'But that name, that was the name of General Yi Tianzhou, One of the Qin Emperor's best Generals! I can recall back when i read the historical records about General Yi being sent to an expedition on the Northwestern sea, in search for an Elixer of Eternal Life for the Qin Emperor's health. This expedition never returned or ever seen again' Daenerys remembered that record.

'This land this girl speak of, these people, are they the descendants of that lost expedition? Did General Yi set up a Kingdom here?' She asked these questions herself.

'Never mind, those questions are for a later date, for now'

The Targaryen girl, was pleased, that she had acquired valuable assets, and Dany thought that Ser Willem had perhaps knew what she wanted.

'But, these two servants are a blessing! I finally have a spy/secretary and a bodyguard of my own, thank you Willem'

"Very well, you two are now in my service, and my first orders for you two is that we must give Master Darry a Burial Ceremony, and since he came from Westeros, he must be given the burial befitting of a worshipper of the Seven, Missandei" Dany turned herself to the Naathi servant, "Do you know how to prepare The Seven burial ceremony for the dead?"

"Yes Mistress, This One have witnessed such burial rites from This One's travels with the Slave Masters" She bowed.

"Very good, then we must give him the burial he deserves, but we must do this quietly, i do not want any of the other servants knowing that Their Mastervhad just passed away and letting my brother, knowing about it"

And so, at Nightfall, the three girls have buried Ser Darry outside Braavos with his body facing the direction towards Westeros, as to let his spirit show him the way back home.

After that, the three girls went back to the House of the Red Door, and began to gather their belongings.

"Mistress, can i ask you a question" Missandei approached Daenerys at her room, preparing her clothes and belongings in a bag.

"Very well, speak"

"Why do we have to leave your brother Viserys behind?"

"Viserys' mind is broken, his loss of his home and our parents had made him a madman, which makes him a liability. Which is why, with a painful desicion, we muat leave without him" Daenerys explained.

Of course Missandei didn't believe that was the entire truth, but the answer is good enough, so she dropped the question.

And so, the three had finally prepared their journey. The three girls wore dark cloaks with hoods covering their faces.

"We are ready, Mistress" Jun Qi said.

"Very well, my brother Viserys is asleep in the next room and the servants as well in the quarters, they do not know that Ser Darry has died. This is our chance to leave quietly" Dany then wore her hood and began to sneak out.

The two girl servants followed, and as they sneaked past by quietly, their footsteps are barely heard, and in no time at all they are out of the house.

"We made it, now we must leave Braavos" Dany said, releived that they did not woke anyone up.

"Where to?" Missandei asked her

"We must go and move to the other Free Cities, we need to find ourselves someone who can help us find a way to Westeros" Dany vaguely explained.

'My true intentions were to gather my strength, and get the many Unsullied and Dothraki at my side, and when that's done, my plans will begin' She thought.

And as the three finally leave, Daenerys looked back at the Red Door for one last time. Silently thanking it for sheltering them.

'Thank you'

And then she never looked back.

And as she began to step out of Braavos' gates, and into the outside world, The Future Empress of Westeros looked on with a fierce determination and will she steeled herself, and looked on.

'Robert, you may have won the throne, but i'm here to get it back, for the Dragon does not forget a slight'

And the Journey of Daenerys Targaryen, has begun.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**(There are a few changes: Missandei was given to Dany very much early, and that added the Yi Ti from the book into the story and made a connection to Yi Ti's history to that of Ancient Chinese history, of course some of it will be fiction. So expect some historically fictionalized versions of some famous chinese)**

**(And to clarify: This is an AU)**


End file.
